the talk
by Gega23
Summary: after being together for one year Sarada and Boruto are heading towards a big step in their love life , while their parents catch them in the act , they attempt to enlighten them on the subject of love
1. Chapter 1

Two 19 year olds were walking on the street ,one of them a tall black haired beauty with glasses, who was holding hands with a blond man with eyes as blue as the sky.

''oh come on ,that was so fun'' muttered the women

''well , all that so called fun managed to do is to cover us in dirt'' said the smirking blond man.

''hey say what you will but walking in the rain and then having a dirt fight is fun, as long as I win ''

'' oh please, I let you win''

''yeah sure you did''

'' anyways , why are we heading to your house''

''Cause my house is closer , and I will not allow my boyfriend to walk around covered in dirt''

''yeah , yeah''

''tadaima''

But the house was empty

''looks like we have the house to our selves, okay then will you like to take a bath?you have spare clothes from the mission right?''

''yeah ''

'' so you can take a bath in the guest bathroom while I take a bath in my room'' she said as she hurried up the stairs.

Boruto pov

I stared at her back until she got to her room,I still could not believe that me and sarada are together , I has a crush on her since I was eleven , but that crush blossomed into pure love , and by the time we were 18 , we started dating.

I got into the shower and turned the water on, It was not the first time I took a bath in sarada ̓ s house , us being teammates and all, but this was the first time since we started dating, I finished and got dressed , when I got up from the bathroom I found sarada brushing her hair in the living room.

'' give me that'' I still brush my sisters hair , but I like sarada's hair more , its so soft

''sure'' she said as she handed me the brush

When I finished , I sat next to her on the couch, it was kinda hot, so she went to open the window , when she stood up , her large red shirt was sticking to her body, and the strap of her bra was visible .

She passed me to go to the kitchen and I got a wiff of her flowery shampoo and ashe, she always smells like ashe , a consequence of being a fire user.

She put a glass of ice tea in front me , when she bent down I got a good view of her shoulder, when she stood up straight , I noticed her toned legs uncovred since she was wearing shorts , rather short shorts

I always thought she was beautiful but i never thought of her as sexy, now she is the sexiest woman I ever saw.

She caught me starring but before she could say anything , I pulled her so she was sitting on my lap , she gave a surprised gasp.

''boruto'' she looked down at my eyes now , I think she felt it too since she started leaning down.

My lips touched hers , and we stayed like that for maybe ten seconds , but that wasn̕ t enough , so I sucked on her lower lip , she was surprised ,I could feel her body tense , I was about to back off when she opened her mouth.

I put my hand on her waist and the other on her head , pulling her towards me , and I slipped my tongue in her mouth , gently until I couldn̕t breath anymore and I pulled away.

I looked at her then , she was so beautiful with her messed up hair and wet lips, she was looking at me , then she captured my lips, she gently bit my lower lip, so I opened my mouth and we sucked on each others lips, she was gripping my hair with both hands, pulling me towards her, I couldn ̓ t breath but I didn̕ t pull away , I kissed her harder and deeper, she moaned against my mouth , which only excited me more , my arms were roaming her back , caressing her arms,my shest was constricting , there was an ache between my legs.

We parted without warning, we were both panting , she leaned her head on my shoulder, after maybe a minute of just panting , I felt her lips on my neck, I pulled away quickly , she gave a me hurt look.

''no,it 'sjust –that I …''

I couldn't say it so I gestured with my eyes to my crotch , she looked down and blushed a deep shade of red , almost the color of her glasses that must have fell off her face.

''oh''

I put my elbow on the top of the couch , but sarada 's arm was there so she lost her balance and fell completly on me , she was leaning on my crotch so I bucked upwards without thinking .

''shit , sarada''

She then gave me a look I have never seen on her before , she put her hands around my neck , so she was hugging me , and she leaned down again, I couldn't resist , I kissed back , there was no distance between us , she pushed downward towards the bulge in my pants , I grunted while she moaned , I couldn't take it anymore so I put both my hands on her waist and started to grind her hips on mine .

She broke the kiss , she was a mess of ragged breaths and moans, I looked at her half open eyes then, now I know what I see in them , lust, , she let out a particuraly loud moan when I pushed upwards , I wanted to pleasure her as much as she is pleasuring , I continued to push upwards

'' boruto,ughh, fuck''

I pulled her head so it will rest on my shoulder and started to kiss her neck, she started shivering then, I snuck my hand in her shirt and started tracing random circles on her back, she started arching her back at that .

''fuck , more –please more'' she said between moans, I moved my hand from her back to her stomach , then I traced her spine , I wanted to touch her breasts but that was too far .

'' harder_plea-se harder''

I kept on kissing her neck and tracing along her spine and I pushed even harder against her, she was moaning louder than ever , I was sucking at her jugular vine when she suddenly tensed and let out a strangled gasp , after about half minute , she relaxed against me , she was panting hard, after a while , she sat up straight and looked at my face , she put her right arm on my cheek and kissed my forehead , then my nose then my other cheek

'' I am going to assume that you liked that'' I said with a smile

''I loved it ''

She then buried my head just above her chest , ''and I love you''

I felt her lips press against my head and we stayed like that until we heard aunt sakura and uncle sasuke enter the house, she jumped off me and tried to fixed her hair and shirt and sat next to me while grabbing the remote for the tv.

''hey sasa-chan, boruto'' said auntie sakura

''hey mama , how was you day?'' she was tryng to distract her mother.

'' fine , not a lot of patients today'' she then looked at the tv then at us

She looked at sarada as if asking a silent question

'' me and boruto were practicing lip reading''

'' okay , but on the Spanish channel?''

''uhhh''

Then auntie sakura gave sarada a devious smile and said ''well how was your day sarada, was it exciting ?''

''no ,nothing new'' sarada said with a slight blush on her cheeks , just then uncle entered with a plate of tomatoes in his hand, he immediately looked at sarada , then at me

'' fix your hair boruto , it looks like a birds nest, and sarada your shirt is rumpled.

Sarada once told me that uncle was a very tidy man

He was about to make his way to the porch when auntie said

'' hey sarada I wonder why you're hair is such a mess since you just came back from a mission and you always take a bath and brush your hair after a mission, and I am pretty sure I ironed that shirt in the morning''

''oh shit'' I thought to myself . dad was right , auntie is very cruel

''sarada when boruto leaves I want to talk to you '' he said as he continued to the porsh.

I took a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I looked at sarada who was glaring at her mom

'' so I better head out now, see ya later sarada , auntie''

I walked quickly out the door, that was dangerous


	2. chapter 2

We were alone in boruto's room , his parents were downstairs

'' and then he talked to me about using protection and having privacy like he was talking about dinner''

''HAHAHA, tha-that was so awkward ''

He really couldn't stop laughing when I told him about this morning

 _'' bye mama papa I am going to boruto's ''_

 _''have fun'' said mom with a grin on her face , she was getting revenge for all the times I made fun of her and papa_

 _Papa gave me a quick look then looked away, but he glared at my mother when she said_

 _''be careful '' with a shit eating grin on her face_

'' hahahaha ,''he was leaning on the door

I punched him lightly at the arm

''oww , sasa , that hurt''

'' hn''

But the grin was still on his face

''that might have been awkward but not as awkwrd as the talk you had with you dad when he saw your porn stash''

''HEY, I WAS 14 YEARS OLD , AND HE CAME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING''

I was laughing so hard I couldn' t breath I couldn't sit straight so I laid down on his bed

'' HEY, stop that!''

But I continued to laugh

He climbed over me on the bed ,I stopped laughing , he was looking at me with an intensity I have never seen before , he was leaning down but at that moment the door to his room opened and i heard uncle's voice ,

''hey boruto your mom is going to the supermarket and I am going to the office , do you-''

He stopped when he looked at us

''DAD!''

''ahh, sorry, sorry'' he said as he left

''shit, I am going to hear about this later''

He got off of me and I stood up and leaned at the wall

''well serves you right for laughing at me''

i was going to laugh but I was pushed against the wall and his lips were biting and pulling at my lower lip, I opened my mouth and my tongue met his,

This felt so good , I was melting against him , he raised me up so I put my legs around his waist and my hands were pulling him closer and gripping his hair.

BORUTO POV

I pushed my hips forward which pushed a tingle of pleasure up my spine , she was kissing me passionately , this was the second time we kissed like this , she let out a light moan against my mouth, I let go of her sweet lips and kissed her jaw , and I put my hand on the side and behind her neck, and I moved to kiss it , she let out a groan when I sucked at her neck and I moved my hand to crawl up her shirt, I traced patterns on her stomach , the I moved up and I felt her tense , I looked at her then, messed up hair , wet lips , lust filled eyes , she then pushed me away a little and she took her shirt off , it was the first time I have seen her without a shirt since we were 14 , I remember when she got stabbed in the stomach and she was unconscious that time but bindings were covering her chest at the time , so me and mitsuki tried to heal her, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something hit the floor , it was her bra, I looked at her breasts on for full display , she had a flat stomach , I could see the corner of her pink panties at the edge of her shorts , she grabbed my hand and put it on her right breast , it was soft , I squeezed lightly and she let out a low moan , I got closer to her and put my other hand on her cheek , she leaned in,and kept looking at me , she made a sound when I brushed her nipple , so I pinched it with two fingers

''Ahh''she leaned in towards my neck and sucked at the junction between my shoulders and neck , her hands were tracing my abs beneath my shirt, god that felt good , I let my head drop to her neck and I grabbed her head with my other hand and I pushed it to the side I have full access to her neck , I left three hickeys on the side of her neck before moving to her ear, I gave her a wet kiss behind her ear the blew on the spot , I felt her shiver , I also felt her rub her thighs together, so I started moving my hand downwards when I arrived at the button of her shorts I unbuckled it and slipped my hand inside her underwear , I felt a thick bush of curls before my fingers met something warm

''BORUTO'' she yelped , I quickly withdrew my hand , but she grabbed it ,

'' no , please touch me''

I nodded and I slid my hand again in her underwear , she was wet, I pressed

''ahh, higher''

I moved my hand higher and pressed

''AHH,yes ''

Her knees buckled then and I caught her and laid her gently on the bed I continued rubbing at her clit and everytime she would moan , I would move faster and harder

''god,more ple-ase ''she said between moans , I had an idea then , I put my legs on either side of her body and lowerd my head to her neck I trailed down with wet kisses until I reached a pink nipple the I sucked at it.

''AHH'' she arched her back then, so I continued sucking while rubbing two fingers on her clit

''ughh'' she was panting and shaking

I left her nipple to look at her

'' like that ?''

She nodded , then i put my mouth on her other nipple while he caressed her other breast

She was arching her back a lot and her hips raised so she brushed against my erection, that felt great.

''Boruto, please…please'' she whimpered , she was close , she was thrashing her head on the bed , she was quivering and grounding against my hand , my cock was throbbing in my pants.

I moved my fingers as fast as I could and I sucked and rubbed at her breasts until she let out a loud cry and she fell limp and panting on the bed.

I moved so I was facing her , she was still breathless .

'' was that good?''

She g rinned at me ''amazing''

I was about to smile but pain throbbed between my legs

''excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom''

I got up but she grabbed me , there was a look of determination on her face as she placed her hand on my cock.

I took a deep breath

'' you don't have to do this'' I said.

''but I want too'' she said as she kissed me deeply , she unbuckled and unbuttoned my pants and it fell on the floor.

She then lowered my boxers and my cock sprung from it's confinement

She then put her hand on it and squeezed lightly

I shut my eyes'' tighter''

She tightened her hand and I put my hand over hers to guide her I jerked it while holding her hand, she caught on quickly , the feeling is fantastic better than jerking off , and having sarada infront of me is better than any supermodel.

I bucked my hips in her hand after a particularly hard jerk , I groaned

The heat in my groin increased with every jerk .

'' I have an idea , come on''

She left my cock hanging in the air and laid down on the bed , she gestured for me to come over so I did , she pulled to her so my legs were on each side of her chest and my cock was resting between her breasts , she squeezed her breasts so that my cock was buried in them.

''holyshit sarada''this feels so good

I started moving my hips as she continued to squeeze her breasts

I was going to come so I moved away from her face but she grabbed my cock and started pumping it

''uhh fuck sarada''

I started humping in her hand , until I came

I groaned and fell next to her

'' like that?''

''a lot''

''good'''

I got up to get dressed before my mom got home from the supermarket I was going to toss sarada her shirt when I noticed the cum on her stomach

''oh shit , sarada I'm sorry''

She only laughed at me as I started wiping the cum of her stomach.

She put on her shirt and headed to the mirror to fix her hair.

''BORUTO!''

I looked at her then

''WHAT ARE THESE!?''

She was pointing at her neck that was was covered in hickeys

''hehe,sorry , I suppose I got a little carried away''

That was why sarada uchiha wore a high colored jacket on a hot summer afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mama laughed when I entered the house , I was all sweaty because of the jacket , boruto's jacket , smells like him , she healed the hickeys on my neck while giggling , lucky papa was not home, then we sat , and had some girl time , until the smile on mama's face faded and she gave me a serious look.

''Sarada , are you sure that you love Boruto from all of your heart ?''

I was confused as to why she would ask me that , but then I looked at her eyes , those green eyes that confronted me when I was troubled , that reassured me that everything will be okay, then I knew, she was always taking care of me , but now I'm letting go , and she wants to make sure that I will be alright outside of her care , cause the answer of that question will inpact my entire life .

''I do'' the answer is simple , cause my views on love are like my father's , I wouldn't be in a relationship with someone I don't love.

''good''then she smiled at me and I smiled back , there were tears in her eyes,I hugged her then , and whispered in her ear

''Thank you mama ,for everything''

She kissed me on the cheek and we stayed like that.

And that is how Sasuke uchiha came home to see his girls crying , and a burned cake in the oven

''EEEK,I forgot about it'' shrieked sakura while her daughter laughed.

''And then he gave me a lecture on responsibility and that no means no'' said boruto

''oh my god , I can never look him in the eyes again''

''then you are going to love what he said next''

 _''of all the girls in the village you just had to love sarada , she is a very beautiful and smart womenbut the girl in practically my niece so I can't talk about your bedlife with you, dattebayo!''_

 _''DAD!''_

 _''and if you dare hurt her , there isn't going to be anything left of you for sasuke once I get a hold of you ''_

''Holy shit ,first papa then your dad , what next? !''

''auntie sakura will come in your room holding a big banana''

I didn't want to laugh but the situation was so damn funny

''hahaha''

'' I like the sound of your laugh''

I blushed when he said that.

''but I like the other sounds you make more'' he said with a smirk .

He was in front of me then kissing me deeply , his hands were roaming my body,his hand squeezed my ass and I let out a yelp , and he was kissing my neck , I took off his shirt and I traced his abs , and the moment he slipped his hand in my shirt the voice of his sister was heard.

''I'm home'' I pushed him away from me , so hima walked in and saw a shirtless boruto standing a couple of feet in front of me

''what're you doing?''

'' I was just showing Sarada the bruise I got yesterday''

''oh okay'' she moved and sat me on the couch next to her

'' are you alright sara-neechan , you're face is red''

''yes , I'm fine , I'm just hot'' for a 13 year old she is very innocent

''hot you are'' said boruto

'' so hima , don't you have training today?''

''yes but not for a couple of hours''

It's going to be a long two hours I thought as I rubbed my legs together.

''Sarada why don't you come with me , I want to show you something in my room''

I stood up and followed him

'' I want to go to''

''no you can't hima''

''but why?''

'' I want to show sarada your birthday present , don't you want it to be a surprise ?''

''okay''

When we arrived at his room , he pushed agaist the wall and started kissing my stomach

''we have 3 minutes'' he said as he unbuckled my jeans and snuck his hand in and he started to rub at my sensitive bud , he kissed me passionately so I wouldn't let out any noise so I my moans were muffled by his mouth , and played with my nipple from under my shirt

Oh god ,oh god,this feels amazing

I was humping his hand and then moments later I came and collapsed against him.

'' this is a record , you came in only 2 minutes ''

I smiled and stood straight , I was still panting when I saw the bulge in his pants

''want me to help?'' I asked

''don't worry , you go to hima and I will relieve myself in the bathroom''

''but –''

'' oh you are going to make it up to me later '' he said with a devious smirk on his lips

I smiled and headed downstairs

A couple of minutes later he joined us

A couple of hours later I made him lose his mind.


	4. chapter4

''YOU'RE WHAT?!''

Mitsuki and Chou-chou only starred at the ground

'' for how long?!'' asked sarada

'' maybe 2 months'' answred chou-chou while still looking at the ground

''how could you not tell me?!'' that was boruto

''I'm you're best friend , you have to tell me these things!'' said sarada

SARADA POV

I can't believe it , my guy best friend and my girl best friend have been dating for 2 months and I didn't know about till now.

''how could you, I mean this is disgusting , you two can't date , you both are like my siblings , do you know how weird it is to have siblings that have sex with each other!''

''Sarada!''

''oh so that is why you have been so happy lately, you have been getting some , you dog'' said boruto.

'' I feel , so betrayed that you would do something like that '' I said with a pout

''haha, chill Sarada '' boruto put a hand on my back as he said that

Then I realised something

''oh shit''

''what?'' they all starred at me then

''my two best friends are dating without my knowledge , I'm the naruto of the situation''

I said as I put my hands on my hair.

Papa and mama were married for more than a year and uncle didn't know

''hahahaha'' boruto was on the ground laughing , chou-chou was smiling at me , and mitsuki looked at me confusedly.

''but your parents had a baby with them when the hokage found out , maybe we should make a baby and show it to them'' he said while gesturing to a pile of wood , paper and glue on the corner of my house ,boro must have forgot to clean up, with a smile, chou-chou was red.

Now I laughed too.

Me and boruto we're left alone after an hour of laughing and arguing , the new couple left to have lunch together ,so me and boruto went up to my room where I continued reading my book , he was laying on my bed .

He suddenly took my book out of my hands.

''pay attention to me!''

''boruto'' he ran then and I chased him , we ran in all the room's in the house until he stopped in my room and said,

''kiss me and I would give you the book''

''then I don't want it anymore'' I said as I crossed my arms and turned away from him

He was behind me , his mouth near my ear

''you are very sexy , when you are annoyed''

He gave me a wet kiss behind my ear and blew on it , I shuddered , but I wouldn't give in I stayed still

''oh come on sarada, I'll give you you're book back''

I didn't move

''how about I take you for any movie you want to watch?''

He knew I had a weakness for movies.

So I turned around and kissed him deeply.

I pushed him on the bed roughly and crawled on top of him.

''fine , I like it rough'' he said as he put his hands on my neck and pulled me down to continue the kiss , I felt his legs shift so he was trying to flip me over , so I took his hands and put them above his head, I broke the kiss to look at him.

''my turn to be on top'' I said as I kissed his neck , he let out a deep breath

''Sure, but you do know that my hands are for your own pleasure ''

I let go of his hands''if you flip me over , no fooling around for a week''

''that torture for me or for you'',

I sucked on his adam's apple.

I took his shirt off then , I was tracing his abs.

''from now on ,you are not allowed to train with your shirt off, got it''

I smirked at him , he smirked back

''and why is that ?''

''because your abs are very sexy''

''by that logic , you have to be dressed from head to tow

I giggled and pushed downward , while kissing his neck

''man, sarada, we've been going at it like animals these days''

''well, we haven't done it yet'' I wasn't ready yet

''well, we have all the time in the world.''

I stopped kissing his neck to look at him, he wasn't pressuring me

''don't you want to do it?''

''of course, but when your ready , I am'' he was waiting for me , he's so sweet.

I got close to ear and kissed it

''I love you'' I said as I kissed behind his ear

''love you too''

I felt something pressing on my abdomen

''someone is exited to see me ''

'' not my fault you're so damn sexy''

I got an idea then, I started kissing him from the neck , then downwards , until I reached his pants , I slid them off , and grabbed his cock through his boxers.

''fuck''

I slid his boxers down, he was big,it was the first time I got a close look at it.

He noticed me starring

''impressed?''

''hn'' I smirked

I pumped it a little , but I wanted to do something else , but I didn't know how to ask him if I could, so I kissed the tip of his cock, his eyes widened

''you don't have too''

''but I want to'' I kept looking at him until he nodded

I didn't know what to do so I put the tip in my mouth and sucked.i felt him tense up, so he liked that , I tried to fit more in but I choked , I pulled away quickly

''you alright?, you can stop if you want''

But I didn't so I put his cock in my mouth again, this time I took more of him , when I started to choke I pulled away so I had the tip in my mouth,

''shit''

I did that again and again .

He was groaning.

he suddenly bucked and I choked , I pulled away and coughed.

''so sorry, sorry''

''it's okay , just be careful''I said as I continued doing what I was doing ,after some time , he put his hands in my hair and started pulling me up and pushing me down , not too hard , he was careful

''faster''

I tried to be faster

''I'm going to cum '' he said as he threw his head back, he expected me to pull away but I didn't , instead I sucked him more

''holy shit'' he pulled at my hair

Then he tensed and I felt hot salty liquid in my mouth,I pulled away when his body relaxed and his cock stopped twitching.

There was cum stuck in my mouth

he looked at me then

''bad?''he was asking about the cum

''not bad, salty'' he grabbed my head and kissed me , he licked every part of my mouth, then pulled away

'' did you like it'' I asked

''it was amazing''he said as he put his hands on the buttons of my jeans.

''NO!'' I backed away ,he withdrew quickly.

''what?''

''it's just-that-''

''spit it out''

He was worried.

''I'm-I'm…''

''come on you can tell me anything''

''I'm bleeding''I blurted it out, my face was heating up.

''what , you could of told me before, come on I will take you to a hospital''he carried me off my feet to the door

''BORUTO!PUT ME DOWN''

he stopped but he was still carrying me.

''what but you're bleeding''

''boruto, i-i-have my pe-period''

''ohh' a blank expression came on his face, he put me down , and sat on the bed , I sat next to him, my face as red as a tomato.

We atyed like that until papa came home, he knocked , I told him to come in , forgetting that I was as red as a tomato , lucky boruto put on his shirt earlier.

He looked at me for a seconde than at boruto

''what happened ?''

I couldn't tell him aboutmy period , things were awkward enough already.

''I will tell mama''

During our talk he said that if I didn't feel confortable telling him something , then I can tell mama.

He starred at me for a little ''okay'' he said as he got out

''okay then i will see you tomorrow '' said boruto as he gave a light peck on the lips.

A couple of hours later mama came home.

''hey, guys''

''hey''

''tell her'' papa said as he left for training

''tell me what?'' she said a serious look on her face.

''something about me and boruto''

She smirked '' go on''

She was going to enjoy this.

''we were fooling around, when he wanted to do something , I told him…'' I couldn't say it , she would enjoy it too much.

She raised an eyebrow , her smirk growing.

''I was bleeding , so he attempted to take me to the hospital until I told him I was on my period''

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA''

And she's enjoying it

''glad my awkward sex life is keeping you happy mama'' I said sarcastically.

''oh god,HAHAHAHA, Sarada you poor soul''

I sighed , she is not going to forget that anytime time soon.

BORUTO POV

''MOM'' I called out to her , hima wasn't home , she told she was going out with friends, she should be back by now.

''over here honey''

In the kitchen

''is dad home?''

''no why?''

'' I wanted to ask him something''

''you can ask me'' she said as she looked at me

''fine,how long does a period last?''

She blushed

''maybe a week , every girl is different'' she didn't ask why I asked , dad told her about me and sarada

''okay , I have another question''

''carry on, honey''

''can a girl dry hump , while still on her period?''

That is why himawari came in to see boruto faning his unconscious mom.


	5. Chapter 5

To say I was surprised to find boruto in the women's section of the store , is an understamant , I hadn't seen him 2 days , since he had a mission, but I hadn't expected to find him here while I am restocking on my things

''if you're looking for a gift to me , I really liked those blade holsters at auntie's shop.''

He turned around quickly , a blush on his cheek.

''shu-shutup! Hima couldn't get out of house and she ran out of supplies!''

''oh'' I looked at his hands , he was holding maxi size pads , and playtax ultra tampons.

''do you actually know what you are doing?''

''of course! ''

''really?'' I said with a smirk

''''yeah, these are maxi and ultra , that means they are extra good''

My smirk widened as I took the supplies from his hands and replaced them

''these are the ones I use, she should be fine with these.''

''okay'' he said with a blush on his cheeks

''so can you watch a movie today?''

''of course I can'' why would he ask if I can, wait he thinks…

''boruto uzumaki a girl can do anything while on her period, fooling around is one of them even!''

''then why wouldn't you let me…''

''cause I prefer not too'' I said shyly

''oh, okay''

I loved that about him , that he respects my boundaries.

''come on then , we can watch a comedy movie?

''sure'' he knew I loved comedy movies.

He summoned a little frog , , ''get these to hima'' the frog hopped away.

A couple of hours later , we finished the movie ''wait a minute , I have to go to the bathroom''

''okay''

When I came back i found a beautiful blond girl talking to him and running her hand in his hair, her breasts were touching his chest, a wave of jealousy ran over me but it subsided when he pushed her away.

''sorry, I have a girlfriend''

He looked around then and he spotted me, he ran to me'' hey , ready to go?''

''yeah''

I haven't said anything to him all the way , but he stopped suddenly and pulled me in an alley , his hands were at my shoulders.

''what's wrong?'' he asked gently

''nothing''

''Sarada''

I looked at the ground

''please tell me , I want to help''

''that girl…''

''you jealous? ''

''no , she's blonde , she 's skinny, her arms and legs were slim, no sign of muscles on her , and her breasts were huge , and she had a perfect height .''I had muscles on my arms and legs , not big muslec , but noticeable, and I was 173cm tall.

His hands moved to my neck

''I love your shiny black short hair , I love the fact that you are physically strong, I love your average sized breasts , I love that I don't have to lean down a lot to kiss you , and I find you sexy as hell , and haven't you noticed the boys that have been after you since you were 12?''

I just starred at him.

''and I am only interested in you sarada got it?''

I nodded , he was still holding me , starring at me with those beautiful blue eyes .

''and I could never love anybody more than I love you'' he whispered in my ear , his hands were around me then , he was hugging me , he kissed my ear , then my neck , my cheek my nose , my other cheek , my forehead, then finally my lips, it was a slow kiss , a kiss filled with love , not as slow as a peck but not as wild as making out.

Everytime he pulled away to take a breath he dove back to start again, he suddenly stopped and took a couple of steps back , he was looking at me to see what my next move would be , so I jumped at him , he hugged me back while he twirled me around

I was so happy

When he stopped I put my legs around him and my hands around his neck and nuzzled my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

''you didn't sleep at all last night right?''

'' right''

''why?''

''I was working on a jutsu in the evening , and I didn't notice that the sun came out until I was depleted of chakra, I came back home , had breakfast , and I came out for a walk and decided to get some stuff and that's where I met you today''

'' are your parents home ?''he asked

''mama is at work and papa has a mission till tomorrow''

''okay then ,I stayed up last night hanging with inojin , and hima woke me up , so I'm kinda sleepy too''he said as he started running to my house

I chukled''boruto, what if someone saw us like this''

He stopped '' I have an idea'', he made a hand sign and we were in my room

I was surprised since last time , 10 days ago to be exact , he hadn't made any progress.

''when did you perfect the flying thunder god technique?''

''A week ago , I put a one of my kunai here'' he put it just under my desk.

''why would you do that?''

''if I wanted to see you , I could just pop in''

''what if I was naked?''

''then I would be lucky''

I punched him in the arm as he laid me down on the bed , he laid down next to me , he put his arm on my neck and pulled me towards his chest, my hands were clutching his shirt, the last thing I felt before I drifted off were his lips on my head.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to find to boruto's blue eyes , that's right , we slept here, on the same bed.

I jolted up''oh shit''

I ran to the window to see the sun, it was night , mama should be here , but she isn't , I haven't detected her chakra.

''what?''he asked

''nothing , I just thought that mama saw us'' I said as I sat next to him on the bed.

''ohh''

He kissed my forehead , that was so sweet, but I wanted him to kiss me somewhere else, I rubbed my thights togethere.

''someone's exited''

''shutup!'' I said , my face was heating up '' I just get more horny during this time''

''Yeah sure , cause you aren't a pervert on regular days '' I punched him on his shoulder , he laughed.

He climbed on top of me.

''just a kiss then''

He leaned down , and I melted against him , I could feel a trail of saliva on my chin , I didn't care , I kissed him harder , I was moaning , I wanted more, so I put my legs around him and pushed him down , I broke the kiss

''ahh'' that felt good

I looked at boruto he was smirking

''you just had to kiss me , huh?''

''hahaha ,well no point in stoping now.''

He leaned down again , his tongue was about to meet mine,

''SARA-NEE , MAMA GOT YOU ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE''

I pushed boruto so hard , he was on the other side of the room .

''buckle your pants!'' I whispered , he must of unbuckled them before we slept.

A knock was heard

''come in boro''a 7 year old boy with black hair and green eyes walked in the room , in his hands a chocolate bar

''hi boruto –niisan''

''hey saboro''

'' can I eat this chocolate bar sara-nee , I forgot to get one like it for myself , and I really love it , please?''

I smiled at him

''sure boro''

''yay! You're the best''

He said as he got out of the room.

''sarada what do you want for dinner , and boruto you are welcome to stay''

He gave me an amazed look

''she must have heard boro , come on''

After a couple of hours we finished dinner and boruto headed out.

''you wash your sheets okay?'' mama said

''what?''

''they're all covered in blood now so you have to wash them''

''mama no! we didn't do anything!''

''oh''

I locked myself in my room after that .

2days later

My period is finally over , so me and boruto arranged to meet at his house in the evening , cause his dad was in suna , and his mom and hima were sleeping at the hyuga compound.

''ahh'' I cried as he sucked at my breast , I bucked my hips upward , but he moved up so my hips didn't meet his

''Boruto!''

he continued sucking at my breast while his other hand played with my other breast.

I tried again , but his wait was on top of me then

''boruto please'' that was five days of sexual tension speaking

''oh no , you are going to enjoy this , but you have to be patient '' he said as he kissed all around my face , he then grabbed both of my hands and put them on top of my head , when I tried to pull away from the kiss, he leaned his weight forward so I couldn't break the kiss and yell at him , he moved his hips which created friction

''gah'' I moaned in his mouth , he was sucking so hard at my lip it felt numb , he broke the kiss and moved away , his hands left mine , he unbuckled my jeans .

''wow , these are sexy sarada''

He was talking about the panties I wore today especially for him

''too bad they got to go''

He slid them down slowly as if he wants to give me a chance to pull away , when he removed them out of the way , his face got closer to my pussy.

I closed my tights

He gave me a questioning look

''it's ju-just that…'' I was mumbling , he put his hands on my legs and parted them

''I will stop if you want me too , but after we try''

''but-AHH''

He licked me

I looked at him he smirked.

BORUTO POV

I knew she would like it so I continued licking up and down until I found her entrance , I decided to slide my tongue in it, she took a sharp breath , I slid it in deeper , I felt her tense.

''oh god'' but I read that this isn't what will drive her crazy so I put her legs on my shoulders and rubbed two fingers at her clit.

She put her hands on my hair and pushed , and her hips bucked upwards , I moved away a little and blew on her wet clit

''boruto''

I then buried myself between her tights and i sucked and liked at her clit while thirsting my fingers in her.

'' HOLY SHIT , I'm close'' she got out between moans.

''ahh , AHHHHHH''

She arched her back so high she was barely on the bed ,her walls were squeezing my fingers , when she relaxed I licked the juices that leaked out of her and kissed her clit.

''that was – I don't know how to describe it'' she said

I chukled as I moved up to kiss her , I grabbed her hand and guided it towards my erection , she unzipped my pants and slid down my boxers, I took a quick look at her sex, I wanted to do it , but I have to respect her boundaries .

'' put it on my clit ''

I did as I was told

She grabbed my cock and put it sideways on her clit , god it was warm and wet.

''now move'' she said as she closed her thights around my cock

''shit'' now I'm sure she sees porn.

I supported my weight on my hands , and moved faster the pressure from her tights and the warm and wet feeling of her clit making me go crazy.

''FUCK, FUCK''

She suddenly pulled away and grabbed my dick with both hands , her mouth at the tip , she started sucking and pumping it at the same time

I put my hands on her head pushing her deeper

''cumming''

She pumped and sucked faster.

I growled as my body tensed and my dick shot cum in her mouth , I was still holding her head ,when she let go , I collapsed on the bed .

She moved next to me and I put my arm around her.

We stayed like that for what might be hours.

''do you parents know that you're here''

'' yeah ,, I told them I was sleeping at your place tonight''

''I'm surprised, how did uncle let you go out of the house''

''he didn't have a chance to do anything , I told them as I was heading out the door , but I'm pretty sure I heard my mama's laughter''

''haha, if I told my parents that I will be sleeping with you alone mom would pass out and dad will start warning me to not hurt you and then teas me''

''our parents are weird'' she said

''yeah''

We stayed quite until she said

''boruto''

''yeah?''

''I think we should buy condoms and the morning after pill''

I was surprised she would say that

''but I thought …?''

''we will just keep them until the time comes okay?''

''sure , I will get the condoms tomorrow and you are coming with me ''

''yeah sure, but there is an a problem''

''what?''

''to get the pill I need a prescription , and if I get something like that , I'm pretty sure mama will hear''

''haha, then I won't be with you when you get them''

''of course not, and I advise you to go to suna when I tell her , cause I'm sure papa will know too''

I gulped at that, auntie is scary , but she won't murder me , uncle is a whole different matter.


	7. Chapter 7

''so which size am I ?'' I asked sarada

''maybe small?''

I glared at her, she smirked back.

''and there are 20 fucking brands of these things , how am I supposed to know what to use?!''

''may I help you?'' said a young women with black hair and in a uniform.

It was sarada who answered .

''yeah , he doesn't know what to pick , can you help him''

''of course''

''what size are you young man?''

''umm'' I didn't know

''about six and a half inches'' said sarada while looking away

The women gave us a small smile and handed me a box off the shelf.

''this is the most efficient for your size''

''okay , thanks''

''welcome''

I walked away and sarada was following me , I heard the women say to her

''six and a half lucky girl'' my face turned red and I heard her giggle.

'' so give me a couple of them and take the rest''

''okay '' I said as I handed her two condoms

''make sure to hide them''

''yeah, yeah, the last thing I need is hima seeing them''

''at least hima will know what they are , boro would think they are banana covers''

I laughed , something I really love about sarada is her humor.

''so you are going to tell your mom''

''yeah , I'm heading to her office later .''

''oh , okay''

I walked her to her meeting place with chou-chou and walked away to the training field.

SARADA POV

The condoms were in my pocket safely hidden, as I talked about random things with chou-chou. Everything was fine until she asked a certain question.

''so have you and boruto done it yet?''

I flushed , leave it to chou-chou to ask a question like that so bluntly

''n-no'' I said as I adjusted my glasses.

''so then what phase are you?''

''third'' why is she asking those questions

''oh''

''why do you ask?''

''I don't know, it's just that yesterday It felt different kissing mitsuki , and we were kissing like never before , and I felt like I was-''

''melting?'' I said

''well yeah''

''so what's the problem?''

''it's that you and boruto were dating for a year before you did that kind of stuff and we were together for 3 months , maybe we are going to fast''

So that's it

''listen chou-chou , mitsuki is a good guy so he won't push you into something you don't want , so if you feel like you are going to fast just tell him , cause I know that he doesn't want to make you unconfrontable got it?''

''yeah'' she said with a smile

''but the kissing made me feel fantastic, I want to do it again!''

''hehe, if that is amazing wait until you try the other stuff''

''oh yeah , I forgot to ask you , is boruto any good?''

''What!?''

''you know , since you got to third phase that means you two already-''

''OKAY, OKAY, HE'S GOOD IN BED'' I wanted her to stop asking these questions in a public place , but I forgot we were in public when I shouted , I looked around a lot of women were smirking at me, and chou-chou looked like she was about to fall from her chair

''I hate you'' I said to chou-chou , she only laughed harder.

I headed to the hospital to meet mama , her office is at the top floor , the office of the head of the hospital, Sakura Uchiha is written above the door.

''hey Sara-chan''

''hey mama, do you have 5 min?''

''sure''

''well'' I said as I sat down

''I want a prescription pills and I wanted to ask you to get it for me ''

She gav confused look

''what pills?''

''you know what mama, you should get a nurse to get for me , you shouldn't be bothered , just sign on this prescription'' I said as I put the prescription on her desk , the name of the pills was covered by my hand.

But she easily moved my hand away and grabbed the prescription.

She gave me this funny look , I smiled sheepishly .

I though I was in trouble because of the serious look she had but her lips pulled up in a smile as she signed the paper.

''so it has gotten to that point?''

''yeah , thanks'' I said as I took the paper

''I remember when you used to call boruto annoying as a kid'' she said , the smile still on her face.

''he still is annoying and an idiot too''

She laughed

''well , see you at dinner''

''bye''

I got out of the hospital stunned , she didn't even tease me .

''hey Sarada , how did it go?''

''great''

He looked at me like I was there was a rat on my head.

''she gave me the prescription, she didn't even tease me about it''

''that's good , I guess''

''yeah''

''ice cream?''

''sure''

We were walking there when I hawk dropped a scroll for me

''what is it?'' he asked

''I have to lead a group on an S-rank mission for a week''

''ohh''

''so see ya later , I have to go and pack''

''see ya''.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me, I pushed him away when things were getting heated.

''we're on the street baka''

''haha, sorry''

Our eyes met one final time before I headed to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

I hurried to the hospital, I hawk came by telling me that the team led by Sarada was ambushed , they managed to complete the mission , but the enemy was violently murdered.

I arrived at the hospital and immediately searched for auntie , I spotted her coming out of a surgery room .

''where's Sarada?!'

She looked at me sadly '' I though she would go to you''

'' so you don't have any idea of where she would be?''

''no , she probably went somewhere where she can be alone''

''oh , can you tell me if she comes home?''

''sure Boruto''

''okay thanks auntie'' she looked really tired.

I headed to the forest where Sarada likes to medetate , but she wasn't there, I went to the playground, maybe she was with saboro , I found saboro there with uncle.

''uncle''

He looked at me '' find her yet?''

''no''

He sighed '' I think you should stop looking until night''

''what why?!''

''cause if she doesn't want to be found , she won't be , when she's ready she will come''

''yeah'' he was right , but I had to continue searching , so i went to her favorite training spot, trees were burnt , and there where craters in the ground, these weren't here yesterday when I came training with hima.i looked around, but I didn't find her. I didn't know where to go next so I went home.

After 5 hours, there was a knock on my window, it was the middle of the night, I looked at the window to find Sarada outside, I opened the window and she came in.

''I was worried sick where were you-'' her lips crushed mine then , she pushed me so I fell on the bed , she was on top of me , I tasted something weird in her mouth , I didn't know what it was , she pulled away , and took my shirt off , she was strangely silent and off balance , I figured it out when she got close to kiss my neck , the smell of sake.

She unbuckled my pants and took off my boxers, she as holding something in her hand a condom.

''shit Sarada stop'' I said as I pushed her off me , I laid her on the bed and I grabbed my shirt.

I tried putting it on but sarada held my hands , her hold was weak.

''please , boruto I need this'' tears were pooling at her eyes .

''NO , I'm not going to take advantage of you.'' I said.

Her sharingan flashed in her eyes then , and she pushed me off roughly , she headed for the window.

''where you going like that?''

''none of your fucking business''

I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

She fought against my grip , but she couldn't use her monster strength cause of the alcohol in system.

''LET ME GO!''

''NO!'' I screamed back, dad is probably at the office and mom and hima are probably out looking for her.

''BORUTO!''

I pushed her harder against the wall.

''I SAID LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' how many drinks did she have.

''Sarada calm down''

''LET ME GO !''

What she said next would have broke my heart if she weren't drunk.

''I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! , LET ME GO''

She was looking at my chest when she said that,

My hands left her arms but before she could run I grabbed her head and made her look at me , blue met red .

''Say that while looking at my eyes and I will let you go'' I said ,if she does say it ,then I let her go , but I will follow her.

She just starred at me, after a couple of minutes she spoke.

''please''

She was begging , Sarada never begs , no matter how desperate she is , except when we are fooling around , she must be really hurt.

''please get away'' her voice broke.

My hands left her face and I walked back a couple of steps , she immediately slumped against the wall , she was still starring at me.

''sarada what's wrong?''

''nothing''

''what is wrong?''

''NOTHING!'' she screamed

I took a look at her then , her left foot was at a weird angle , there were cuts on her arms and there was a bruise on her cheek , almost healed , since it was barely noticeable , she must of healed it, but what really got my blood boiling is a tiny purple bruise at the side of her neck.

''what happened to you?''

She had her arms around herself , like I was going to hurt her.

''TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!'' I took a step towards her.

''GET AWAY!'' I looked at her eyes , there wasn't anger like earlier but fear.

''TELL ME , TELL ME NOW!'' she's on the verge of breaking down.

''HE ALMOST RAPED ME!''

My eyes widened.

''back away'' I heard her say, but I stood right in front of her and lowered myself to her level, I put my hand on her cheek, she was trembling , and she started hiccupping.

''h-he took my shirt off , he kissed my neck ,he was about to take my p-ants off , but I pushed him off and—''

She couldn't continue , sobs racked her body , I pulled her towards my chest.

''it's okay baby'' I whispered in her ear , but she was still fighting me , she pushed herself off my chest , but I grabbed her arms , and pulled her back in.

''relax relax, let it all out''

she completely broke down then, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and she let out a blood curdling scream .

I put my chin on top of her head , one hand was running through her hair and the other was rubbing circles on her back, auntie told me once that she used to do that when she was scared.

I kissed her head ''I'm. here love, I'm with you now''

She held on to me tighter.

''he grabbed my breasts and he –he—''

''shush you don't have to talk about it'' and I don't want to want revenge on someone dead.

''He hurt me'' she said weakly. This is the first time I see Sarada like this , the strong Sarada that I always looked up too is not the one in my arms, this is a broken sarada, what did he do to her.

She only stopped sobbing after a couple of hours , I looked at her , she was still trembling , I removed her glasses before, her eyes were bloodshot, nose and cheeks red from alcohol and crying, she looked so vulnerable , so unlike sarada.

I pulled away a little so she could meet my eyes

''do you want to go home or to stay here?''

''home'' her voice was bad cause of the screaming and crying.

I stood up and extended my hand , she took it and I pulled her up ,she was still weak on her legs, I put my arm around her and she leaned in.

We walked to her house at 2 a.m , she was still leaning in towards me.

''thanks boruto''

I chuckled ''of course''

''why were you drunk?'' I have to know , sarada knows that alcohol is not the solution

''I wanted to forget, what happened ''

I tightened my hold on her

When we arrived auntie opened the door before I knocked , uncle was standing next to her , Sarada immediately jumped on uncle.

''papa, papa'' he put his arm around her.

I smiled '' I better be going now''

''thank you boruto'' said auntie.

I smiled and headed home.

Sarada pov

I couldn't let go of papa, he carried me upstairs , mama was behind us, he put me down on my bed, but I wouldn't let go.

''please don't go, both of you''

''I felt mama's hand on my back , and papa was still holding me to his chest.

I'm home, I'm safe.


	9. Chapter 9

When sarada's breathing got more steady , sakura got up and went to her office , she came back with medical kit, she pulled out a needle.

''what's that for?'' asked sasuke.

''I need to sedate her so I could examine her''

Sasuke raised a brow.

''her teammates told me that she disappeared for a day during the mission , they were about to call for an inuzuka for help but she showed up pretty shaken, and she didn't get her protocol after mission exam.''

She said as she flipped sarada over and removed her jacket , the bruise on her neck was made clear then , but sakura ignored it and moved her so she could remove her shirt. She felt thick bandages under it , she removed the red shirt and was met by bloody bandages covering her upper body.

''god'' said sakura as sasuke got closer to her.

Sakura positioned her hands so she could slice open the bandges but she hesitated, after a couple of seconds she sliced them open.

Red, blue and black met sasuke's eyes , her whole stomach was covered with these colors , her arms were covered with cuts, their were trails of red trailing to her back, sakura turned her over , careful for her bruises , what she saw made her fall on her knees.

Angry red lines covered the girl's back , they looked like they were caused by a belt , sakura was still , but sasuke was shaking with anger.

'' did they mention what happened to the guy who ambushed them''

sakura got back on her feet ''they said that sarada came back to them with him dead.''

Sasuke calmed down a little relieved that at least she got her revenge .

''her right arm is broken , but she was moving it normally moments ago'' she said as she searched the pockets in her jackets , she pulled out a bottle filled with pills.

''shit , sarada''

''what are they?''

'' extreme pain killers, they can even numb the pain on her back , and she reeks of alcohol so she probably gotten drunk too.''

She started healing her back first .

''these aren't going to fade completely''

She finished healing her back and moved to her stomach.

''do you think'' she started ''that he…'', it was too horrible to say.

''no'' sasuke answered quickly ,''she wouldn't let him''

Sakura looked at him then , tears pooling her eyes , but sasuke gaze didn't break, she smiled a small smile .

''you're right''

After sakura finished with her upper body , she moved to her lower body, everything was okay , to her parents relief ,she had only a sprained ankle.

Sakura tidied up her gear and laid down next to sarada to hug her while she slept , sasuke sat at the chair next to her bed and laid his head down on the bed.

Sarada pov.

I woke up warm, mama was holding me tightly to her while she slept, my head hurt , I raised my arm and put it on my forehead , I groaned from the pain , so this is a hangover headache.

My thoughts got interrupted when a confronting chakra was on my forehead , I leaned into it, her other hand was rubbing circles on my back , wait , the pain killers should have worn out by now , why aren't I feeling any pain? Unless…

I gasped and pulled away from her , I couldn't take a breath , they saw them , I felt a hand on my shoulder ,papa , he was looking at my eyes.

''turn it off'' he was refering to my sharingan, I turned it off.

I sat up straight and looked around , I was in my room, everything is how I left it.

''hey sarada you okay?'' mama asked , she had a worried look on her face.

I nodded.

''why don't you go take a shower , while I go make you something to eat?''

I nodded again and stood up , I was shaky on my feet but I managed, mama handed me clothes and guided me to the bathroom, she kissed my forehead before I entered, I really scared her yesterday.

I took my shirt off , I looked at my stomach nothing was there , I put my hands on my back ,I felt scars , my ankle was fine also.

I finished my shower and went down stairs, and sat at the table, papa put a plate of tomatoes in front me .

''I'm not that tired papa''

He smiled '' I had to try''

I smiled back.

In the entire world only papa can cheer me up in these situations not even boruto can.

Mama put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me .

''thanks'' I muttered .

She sat across from me , and papa was sitting next to me like usual, when I finished I washed my plate and sat on the living room couch , my cell was on the table , right where I put it before I left, I grabbed it , there were 4 missed calls from chou-chou and 12 messages , mitsuki called 2 times , knowing that if I wanted to talk to him I would have called him, and one message from boruto

' hey , if you read this message, please go home, whatever happened we will fix it together okay?'

He's so sweet, I should call mitsuki and chou-chou but I wasn't in the mood to talk , so I texted them that I'm fine and just tired.

Mama and papa both sat beside me so I was in the middle, time for the talk.

''sarada, where were you yesterday?''

''I was in the training field''

''only the training field?''

She was on to me , I didn't want her to know about me drinking but of course she would notice.

''and I went to the pub after''

''and how much did you drink?'' I didn't want them to ask me these questions but it's better than asking about the mission.

''some scotch and bourbon'' I discovered I like whiskey the night before .

''and where did you go after that?''

''I wanted to go to boruto's , but I was dizzy so I rested a little on the path there , when I felt like I could walk I got to boruto's house and he got me here''

''and why did you go to boruto''s place?'' that was papa's voice.

''cause-cause, I wanted to erase his trace on me'' I put my face in my hands then and felt there hands on me .

''do you want to know what happened in the mission?''

They nodded

''then can you get boruto here cause I can't say it two times''

''sure sara-chan'' mama said as she grabbed the phone.

Ten minutes later boruto's blue eyes were looking at mine.

'' hi sasa'' he said with a smile, yesterday he saw a side of me he has never seen before, I smiled back

''boruto''

He moved to sit next to me.

''no, all of you sit on the other couch'' this is hard enough as it is.

They gave me strange looks but they obeyed.

I took a deep breath and started.


	10. Chapter 10

''He had an explosive right under our feet , if we moved , half the team wouldn't have made it , so I came with him in exchange of letting my teammates go.''

They were looking at me with concerned eyes .

''he tied my hands and legs with chakra depleting ropes '' they looked at my wrists that were covered with cuts from the rope.

''and he took me to a hideout , he covered my eyes so I didn't see were where we , and he locked me in a dark small room , that reeked of blood, he left me alone for a couple of hours then came back , he asked me about you're weaknesses and konoha's defenses , I wouldn't answer so, he started hitting me'' I unconsciously put my hand on my cheek where he landed the first blow .

''he spent the first day like that punching and slapping and kicking'' I could feel all the pain I felt that day in one second , I shivered a little Boruto moved but I raised a hand to stop him , he sat down again.

''the next day , he continued , but when he got tired of me , he grabbed a kunai and positioned it on my neck , but then a twisted smirk was on his face , he got off me, threw the kunai away , and took of my jacket and tore off my shirt , he removed his belt , he kicked me so I turned my back to him and he—'' I couldn't finish , my throat was too tight.

''Sarada you don't have to say anymore'' mama said , she wanted to get close to me but she knew I wanted my distance, I ignored the burning sensation on my back and continued.

''When he finished I wouldn't tell him anything so he climbed over me a-and , he kissed my neck and touched my breasts'' I put my hands over my eyes , I couldn't look at them anymore.

'' When he reached to get my pants , I head butted him , he was surprised so I could move my head and grab the kunai by my mouth that was thrown away earlier , I sliced my ropes and killed him by throwing the kunai at his head.''

'' I took painkillers to numb the pain when we came back , I left my team and went to train , hoping that training will make me forget , but it didn't, so I tried getting drunk , that worked for a while but it didn't last , I could still feel his hands on me , so I went to Boruto next hoping to erase his trail ,but he refused to take advantage of me , so he took me home instead, and that's why I'm breaking down in front of you now.''

I was hyperventilating , my skin was clammy and everything became a blur , they rushed to me , mama was holding a glass in front of my mouth , it tasted bad , but it calmed me down , I rested my head on Boruto's chest , I was dozing off, he carried me to my room and laid me down on my bed, he tried to move away but I grabbed him.

''stay'' my voice weak.

He looked up , towards my parents, they probably gave him permission since he climbed in next to me , his hand was on my head pulling me towards him , the other tracing the scars on my back through my shirt.

.

.

.

.

I woke up it was night , I was still sleepy ,I must have slept for more than 10 hours.

Boruto was sitting on a chair half asleep.

''Hey'' I muttered.

''Hey'' he moved to sit on the bed.

''you could sleep next to me.'' I offered.

''I would , but I don't want to be murdered by your dad in my sleep.''

I smiled a little.

We just sat in silence, guilt was eating me.

''Boruto , I'm sorry''

''for what?'' he was confused.

''He touched me'' I said in a low voice , I looked away from him.

He put his hands gently on my face .

''Listen , don't you ever think like that , it wasn't your fault that happened.''

I raised my hands and pulled him down by the collar , his lips were brushing mine , he didn't lean in , he didn't want to scare me, so I pushed down , and his lips crashed into mine , I kissed him more deeply , and our tongues fought for dominance , but he pulled away quickly.

''your mother has been checking on you every hour.''

''oh''

Although I have her blessings to do these things , I doubt she wouldn't mind Boruto kissing me in my current state.


	11. Chapter 11

A month of sexual tension is very hard , especially since I'm seeing Sarada every day , but I have to bear it , since I could tell that every time I took it farther than kissing she'd tense up, I guess she isn't ready yet.

Auntie told me that Sarada is sleeping well and that the nightmares are a lot less frequent than before, and she's training with uncle daily, she's just like before .

.

.

.

I have lunch with Boruto today , of course ramen , i didn't like ramen very much before we became a team , but ever since then I grew to love it.

I looked for my parents , but they already left ,they've been extra protective lately, especially mama , she's been sleeping beside me , until I told her to stop and that I'm fine, and papa was smiling and joking around more than usual , in an attempt to cheer me up, and Boruto , well he's the reason of my problem, a month of only kissing is torture .

My thoughts were interrupted when the voice of chou-chou came from behind me.

''Hey Sarada wait up''

''hey''

''there's a new dango stand , wanna try it?'' she's been at my side a lot lately.

''sure'' I have an hour before I have to meet boruto.

She's looking at me like she's expecting something.

''don't you wanna ask me something?'' she said

I knew what she wanted , but I decided to mess with her.

''how's your mom?'' I said with a smirk.

She growled.

''jerk''

I laughed '' okay , how're you and mitsuki?''

''well since you're so curious , yesterday we've done it.''

I was stunned I didn't expect that.

We sat in silence for a moment before I talked.

''well, is he good?'' I'm curious.

''he's awesome'' she answered with a blush.

''okay , I have a very important question to ask you''

''what?''

''is it true that he can stretch every part of his body?'' I love messing with her.

''Sarada you bitch!''

''hahaha''

''but yes it is true'' she continued.

''chou-chou! I didn't really need to know that!''

''now it's my turn to laugh'' after a minute she asked '' so what is going on between you and Boruto ,have you done it yet?''

My smile turned into a frown then.

''what's wrong?'' she looked worried.

''chou-chou, let's go to your house , I want to tell you something in private.''

''emm okay.''

We got up to her room , I got in and took my shirt off while she closed the door, she turned around to find me shirtless.

''wow Sarada , I'm so sorry , but I'm with mitsuki , and although you are really sexy I'm just not into that kinda of stuf—''

''OH, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!'' she is not making this easy.

''ohh thank god , why the hell did you take off your shirt?''

I took a deep breath and turned around so she could see my back, I heard her gasp.

''Sarada, did he do this to you?''

''yeah''

''THAT MOTHERFUCKER!''

''very ladylike chou''

''oh shut up!''

She got close to me and touched one of the scars.

''god , does it hurt?''

''Mama healed them so not anymore.''

She came in front of me and pulled me in for a hug, I hugged her back.

''Am I still sexy?'' I was joking with her.

''of course you're still sexy , those scars make you even sexier!''

I chuckled, and she smiled.

''wait is that bastard ignoring you because of those ?!''

''what? No chou, it's just that I'm afraid that he won't find me attractive anymore when he sees them.'' I said while looking at the ground.

''sarada'' she said softly.

''I think you're worrying too much , Boruto might be an asshole , but he's not that kind of guy.''

I laughed ''you think?''

She laughed too.

''I better be going , Boruto's waiting for me ''

''yeah see ya.''

I had lunch with boruto, and we went for a walk , he was talking but I couldn't focus , all I could focus on were his lips , so I stopped and turned to look at him.

We just looked at each other , he seemed to get the message since he pulled me into a nearby ally and pushed me on a wall , we kissed passionately , until we both couldn't breath.

He looked at me while panting.

''my parents are at work and boro has a sleepover''I told him , he was surprised , but I couldn't take it any longer.

Suddenly we were in my room , and I was on the bed , and all I could feel were boruto's lips on my neck , his hands were on my back , I moved my hands from his hair to his shirt , I pulled it off.

He got off me and put his hands on my shirt , he wanted to get it off, but he looked at me as if asking permission, I nodded , and he pulled it off along with my bra, he started kissing all around my neck then my breasts , then my stomach , I arched my back upwards , I love this, I love him, he pulled away , I thought he was going to pull my pants down but instead he tried to turn me around, but I tensed and he felt it.

''what's wrong?'' he said as rubbed my cheek.

''just please don't.''

''what?'' he was confused.

''my back , don't look at my back'' I said , my tone pleading.

He looked at me for a second.

''why sasa?''

''the scars , they're ugly'' I said in a low voice.

''I don't care if their ugly, turn around.''he flipped over so fast I yelped .

I braced myself for the worst , maybe he will just leave without saying anything , or he would tell me to my face that my body is ugly, but none of that happened , instead I felt a wet kiss on the back of my neck , his hands were tracing the scars ,he kissed them , one by one.

''I love you'' he said.

''and I will always find you beautiful no matter what happens'' he turned me around and looked at me ,I felt a connection i never felt before, I pulled him in for a kiss ,he pulled away and kissed my ear .

''besides , those scars are really badass.''

I unbuckled his pants , lowered his boxers too , he was rock hard , I felt him slip a hand in my underwear and he started rubbing my sensitive nub , I felt I was close and I pushed him away.

''I'm ready'' he looked confused for a sec , but he got it.

''you sure?''

''yeah'' cause you are the love of my life.

He pulled my pants and panties off ,and took a condom from his pocket.

''no , I will take a pill'' the pill is safer , and a condom might lessen his pleasure.

''ok''

He positioned his cock in front of my entrance , and he entered slowly , and suddenly there was a burning pain in my lower body.

''ahh''

''you okay?''

''yeah, this is normal'' goddammit I didn't know it hurts this much.

''there's blood coming out'' he said worriedly.

''normal''

He waited for me to nod until he moved again, the pain was still there but it was being dominated by pleasure.

He put his hands on either side of my head , and sucked at my breasts , he got faster , god this is this amazing.

''you're so tight'' he muttered.

''harder ''I said.

We were groaning and moaning in sync , a burning sensation I have never felt in this intensity culminating in my stomach.

''you close?'' he asked between groans

''yeah , just a little more''

He put my legs on his shoulders and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

''harder, harder.'' I felt like burning

'' Fuck,I'm gonna cu— BORUTO!''

I couldn't finish my sentence since waves of pleasure engulfed me , I pulled at his hair.

''AHHHH''

''fuck, fuck, fuck''

He let out a loud groan and fell on me .

As the effect of the orgasm left me , I laid down on the bed with boruto on top of me, we stayed like that for who knows how long.

He pulled away and looked at me.

''Imagine your dad walking in on us''

''Imagine mama walking in on us'' that would be an even bigger disaster.

''well better than saboro.''

'''at least I would tell saboro that we're wrestling''

''yeah , a match between the biggest and the tightest things on earth ''

''hahaha, your only 6.5 inches.''

'it's still big''

''I've seen bigger'' I didn't realize that came out of my mouth until I said it.

''what!?''

''well you see, during my training with your dad, he taught the reverse sexy jutsu.''

''hehe, admit it , you're a pervert!''

''am not''

''are to''

''says the guy that has a porn stash under his bed.''

''says the girl that transforms into a naked guy!''

We stayed silent for a while then we laughed.

''we just made love , and we are arguing who is the bigger pervert.'' He said.

We made love , we didn't have sex , we didn't fuck, we made love.

My cell rang, I picked it up, it was mama.

''hey honey .''

''hi mama''

'' i wanted to ask you if the anxiety attacks stopped?''

''yeah, they stopped.'' About a week ago , I stopped panicking randomly.

''okay then , I will be home in about five minutes see you.''

She hung up.

I put the cell on the desk , she probably wanted to know if she should pick up anxiety pills from the hospital , I wonder what's for dinner tonight , I will ask her when she comes home after 5 minutes , now four.

''BORUTO!'' shit,mama is going to be here in 4 minutes

''get dressed quick!''

''wow okay sarada'' he said as he put on his boxers.

''what's the hurry?''

''Mama is going to be here in 3 minutes ,come on'' I said as I tossed him his shirt.

I put on my house shirt and my pants , and went to the mirror to check my neck, the last thing I need is a hickey , good no hickeys.

I looked at the clock , one minute.

I grabbed him and tidied up his hair, he raised his brow.

''you're my boyfriend , you have to look presentable .'' I said while sticking my tongue out.

I finished and pushed him towards the window, he stopped and crashed his lips on mine, I couldn't resist so we pulled apart when mama opened the front door.

''go,go!''

''love you'' he said as he jumped from the window.

I sighed , I grabbed a pill and swallowed it, so I don't forget later.

I walked out of my room and grabbed an apple from the groceries mama brought.

''Sarada you're glowing today.''

''hehe, a good nights sleep I guess'' or good sex.

''oh okay then.''

She moved to go out of the kitchen

Mission make love without mama noticing accomplished.

''oh and Sarada don't forget to take the pill and tell Boruto he should train in masking his chakra.''

My face turned red.

Mission make love without mama noticing failed.


	12. Chapter 12

If there is one thing I will never understand is how moms know stuff about their children without having any clue.

I already told Boruto about mama , he just laughed, that's why I'm pouting in the middle of the training grounds.

''oh come on sasa'' he said when he calmed down, I just turned my head away from him, the situation was pretty funny, from an objective point of vue ,but it was a disaster from a subjective point of vue.

Boruto just laughed harder.

''sasa,you going to stay mad?''

''hn''

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on the ground, he had my hands locked above my hand.

''you still mad?'' he said close to my mouth, his lips brushing mine, I leaned up , but he got away.

I glared at him, he smirked.

''fine, just come closer'' I really wanted him.

''always so nice Sarada'' he said before he crashed his lips on mine.

Our kisses are changing over time , first it started with a closed mouth kiss , then it developed slowly into an open mouth kiss , even when we kissed open mouthed , we were slow, our hands grounded, but now we we're fighting for dominance from the start , our hands roaming the others body, pulling at clothing, and touching every part of the other.

I moaned in his mouth when he touched my breast ,he pulled away to kiss my neck,my back was arching.

It wasn't until he snuck his hand in my shirt, that I pulled him away.

''We're in middle of the training grounds , and I'm still sweaty from training.'' I said

''So?'' he said

''Idiot!''

I got up.

''are your parents home?''

''yeah , and hima is home today , how about your house?''

''Boro and papa are home all day.''

''I have an idea, how about I get a room at the hotel.''

''But we're pretty famous Boruto, if someone saw us getting a room together , we will be at the cover page of magazines.''

''That's why we are going to turn into a married couple''

I smiled, ''that could work , come on then.''

''I would like a room for me and my wife.'' Said Boruto disguised as takuma mouri .

''of course sir''

He gave the keys and we went to our room, as soon as he opened the door , I jumped at him and kissed him , my legs around his waist, he walked towards the bed.

''shower first.''

''okay you go in first and i-''

''together'' I said a smirk on my face, I pulled him in the bathroom , and took his shirt and pants off, he did the same, while sucking at my neck.

We got in the shower while still kissing , he had me against the wall , the water was hot, this is so hot, his hands were fondling my breasts , I reached for his cock, and pumped it, it wasn't very big yet , he grabbed the sponge and soap and rubbed them together, he rubbed the sponge gently over the scars , it actually felt good, I leaned my head on his chest.

''you didn't sleep last night too , right?''

I gave him a sheepish smile.

''Well , I had a meeting with your dad about hokage stuff , and it kinda stretched all night.''

''So it's official? Am I going to be the husband of the eight?''

''It appears so, how did you even know I need sleep.'' I got mama to heal the bags under my eyes.

''normally you would pounce on me , but since you're so lazy.''

I grabbed his cock and he stopped talking.

''who you calling lazy''

He smiled ''I'm going to lose it''

He inserted two fingers inside me, and started pumping them , _fast_.

''Shit Boruto!'' he was holding me up.

This feels so good , he suddenly pulled out.

''hey!''

''let's move to the bed'' he said as he carried and put me on the bed , he positioned himself between my legs.

''Wait , want to try something new?''

''what?''he looked curious.

''me on all fours , and you from behind.'' I said while blushing.

I heard him laugh.

''stop it!''

''where did you learn that?''

''from a book about female orgasms.''

''yeah, also called porn books''

I turned around and stood on all fours, I felt burning on my ass, he spanked me.

''BORUTO YOU JERK!''

He chuckled.

''come on , please'' I couldn't take it anymore.

He positioned his cock.

''ready?''

I nodded and he pushed into me , he waited a little so I could stretch , he was so deep.

BORUTO POV.

Tight , that was all that was running in my head, I waited a little so she could stretch , when I couldn't wait anymore, I moved slowly at first, I was still worried I would hurt her.

''faster'' she said.

I thirsted faster.

Shit , she's getting tighter, I put my hands on her breasts and played with her nipples , she let out a loud moan.

I starred at her back , her scars were completely healed , she's so strong to have endured that , I put my hands on either side on her body , and leaned my head down so I could kiss her back , I kissed every scar , so she won't feel insecure ever again, she let out a deep moan ,

She turned her head to look at me , her eyes were red, they weren't the first time.

''AHH, FUCKING FASTER'' she was very close I could feel her tightening around me , I pushed faster and as deep as I could go , heat pooling in my stomach , she screamed and I felt her tightening around me , I came so hard I could barely hold myself up so I don't squish her.

''god.'' I fell on the other side of the bed , she came closer to ,my arm around her, my chest a pillow for her head.

''you notice you get extra sleepy after we do it?''

''yeah , well , when you stay up all night discussing politics , and being like this with you , I can't help it.''

''can I ask you a question?''

''sure, but I won't promise you that I will answer before falling asleep.''

I put my other hand in her hair and ran it thought it.

''why was your sharingan on this time?'' she was surprised by my question.

She raised her head and looked at my eyes.

''well, the first time we did it, you kissed the scars on my back , to prove that you still find me beautiful, you proved it , but now – the sharingan activates when I feel a strong emotion , I felt love towards you , cause of the extent you care about me and what I think of myself ,you kissed them today to reassure me that I'm beautiful.''

She looked at me with her coal orbs , I couldn't help it ,I dived in and kissed her, she moaned in my mouth.

''round 2?'' I asked.

she looked at me and smiled.

She straddled my hips , took my hard cock in her hands and inserted it.

''I thought you were sleepy?'' I put my hands on her hips.

''I can sleep later'' she said , a smirk playing on her lips.

This is going to be a long day.

Sarada pov.

The next time I woke up , it was 9p.m , I fell asleep after our third round , Boruto was beside me shirtless , he was wearing pants.

''come on sleeping beauty, wake up'' he whispered near my ear.

''ugh'' I hate being woken up, no matter how sexy he is.

''Five more minutes'' I heard him laugh after I said that.

''Stop it!'' I said , voice rumbly .

I put the pillow on my head , after a couple of minutes , he didn't do anything , he must of given up ,when I was going to fall asleep again he started tickling my stomach.

''NO, NO''

I couldn't talk I was laughing so hard.

''St-p,bo—to''

He stopped but I was still laughing , he was laughing too. When we stopped , I jumped at him and hit him with the pillow.

''You ass, never do that again.''

''Okay, sorry, I didn't know that the future eight hokage is so ticklish''

He turned us around then , so he was on top , he was kissing my jaw.

''boruto, we did it three times today!''

''So?''

''So , I'm tired''

He laughed again, but he pulled away and got off the bed he threw me my pants and panties, and he zipped up his jacket, it wasn't until then that I noticed that I was in his shirt, he noticed me starring at it.

''your shirt was covered with dirt.''

''ohh'' he put my bra on too.

''thanks''

''my pleasure'' he smiled and I blushed , we had sex and I still blush when he smiles.

When I finished dressing , my neck was clean.

''I put ointment on them''

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my pills, one pill was missing.

''don't take one , I already gave you one, you're a really deep sleeper.''

''no'' I was so tired I wouldn't notice if someone threw a kunai in front of me .

I fixed my hair and put on my glasses before he pulled me out, we were now on the street , we grabbed ice cream on the way , he dropped me off at my house and headed to Inojin's , they have a game they have to watch.

''SASA—NEE'' saboro jumped at me so I caught him and hugged him.

''hey Boro''

''Where were you , I wanted to play with you.''

I looked at the clock, it was 10, 2 hours before my curfew.

''how about we go and get you some pie from your favorite shop?'' I feel guilty for not playing with him more.

''YAY!''

I went in to tell mama that I'm taking boro with me.

''hey mama I'm taking Boro with me to get some pie''

''Sure honey'' she must be tired since she didn't comment on my shirt.

On our way back , we met chou and Mitsuki, Chou laughed when she saw the shirt and Mitsuki just smiled.

We said our goodbyes and continued home, when we arrived mama was sleeping on papa's lap, he glared at my shirt when he saw me , but he didn't say anything, we went up to my room , and played a board game, when it was 12, boro was dozing off, so I told him to go sleep.

''but sara-nee''

''no buts'' I feel like mama now.

''okay''

I went to bed immediately , I was so tired , since I haven't slept last night and today's _action's_ with Boruto really tired me out.

I woke up and got down , mama was on her way to work, she's taking boro with her to the academy.

So I sat next to papa like normal ,mama made pancakes and papa was eating tomatoes and eggs.

''How was your day with Boruto?''

''Great.'' I would say sexy if I wanted to be honest.

''Is he treating you well?''

''of course.''

''Is he respecting your boundaries?''

''Papa , we already had this talk.''

''hn, answer the question.''

''yes''

''Are you respecting his boundaries?'' he asked that with a teasing tone in his voice.

''No'' I laughed.

''like mother like daughter.'' He was smirking.

''Just be careful , the clan can wait to be restored.''

''PAPA!''

''And your mother won't like to be called grandma any time soon.''

''uggh'' I burried my head in my hands.

I think I was mistaken when I thought that mama will be the one teasing me about my relationship with Boruto.

AUTHORS NOTE.

So this is the last chapter of this story , hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
